


Catch My Eye

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Wooing A Man:: Not As Simple As Fox Thought... [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A horrible attempt at Wooing, But Sage kinda digs it, Characters Being Jerks, First Meetings, First of many, Fox is a bit of an ass, I'm sorry Fox isn't blind I feel really bad about it, M/M, Not blind Fox 'cause I made this story before we got a good look at him, Swearing, Universe Alteration, Wooing, You can argue that both of them are jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox wasn't exactly looking forward to the dance, but well, it still meant something. Well, enough of something that he wanted a date for it. But noooo~ that damn mission lasted longer than it should've and suddenly it was the night of the dance and he didn't have a date. But maybe this stranger didn't have one either...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything starts from something

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to figure out a ship name for them. And don't judge me, I'm writing a Tauradonna story and this couple is a side couple and I've kinda fallen in love with them (the character personalities i have for them in my head).  
> Fox= fiery, sassy SOB, snarky too  
> Sage= quiet, calm, in control, caring  
> Those are the base personality that I have for them. The other stuff just branches out from that.
> 
> Also, this was written extremely quickly between classes so I'll have to go back and edit it after my class is finished. Also~~ if anyone has any couple names for these two please do share~~

The team didn't arrive back from their mission until four hours before the dance even started—much to Fox's annoyance. His team had spent so damn long in their preparations for the damn event and they couldn't even see it fully to the end. He didn't trust the other team that took over to do their work any justice.

And the worst part was... he didn't get a damn date for it.

Velvet was flying solo, only really popping in and out of it to show her support for the hard work that everyone had done (including herself). But he knew that she was just a little bit peeved that she couldn't go out with someone of her choice—as in a date. And Fox didn't exactly make her cut; she wanted someone who'd might be willing to kiss her at the end of the evening. Like some stupid fairy tail bullshit that they've all be fed as children.

See, Velvet did have a point though. He liked dick—actually he was open to both sexes, he just preferred men over women. They seemed to be a little more fiery—less breakable. He could drop them a couple of times and they won't bend or shatter or break. And when he pushed they tended to push back. So, all in all, Fox tended to stick to men—but a few of the ladies did have a little spark in them that he enjoyed.

But even if Velvet was a man, he wouldn't take her. Well, him in that case. Velvet was just too... cushy. Too soft and cuddly. He wanted someone all hard edges and strong—someone that he could gnaw at for hours and he still wouldn't be able to find the soft juicy bits.

Someone like...

Fox paused just before he was to enter his dorm room. Eyebrows drawn down and forehead creased as he took in the dark skinned male with green hair.

...someone like him would do.

Fox grinned, taking a quick waft of his clothes before making his way to the obviously waiting male. He smelt decent enough considering his return to campus. “Hey,” he started out, drawing the male's golden eyes towards him. Mmmh, Fox did always love that golden colour. “Can I help you with anything?” he stopped just short of the green haired male, propping a hand up to his waist.

“Just waiting for a friend,” the male replied. And oh did his voice ever sound like music to his ears, all rich and sensual like the colour of his skin.

Fox hummed something to himself before moving to lean against the wall beside this unnamed male, “haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?” he glanced up at the tattooed male from the corner of his eyes and was pleasantly surprised to see the unnamed male hold his gaze. “The name's Fox,” he tilted his head, smiling slyly up at the taller male.

“Sage,” the male, Sage, replied. Voice still as steady and unchanging as it was before. Damn, Fox really wanted to make this male loose his cool. Maybe crack a smile or something—or, better yet, see a waver in that calm and controlled look of his. Fox got the sense that this dude was seemingly always in control of his emotions—and even if he wasn't it seemed that way.

“So, Sage, are you thinking about going to that dance?”

The taller male shrugged a shoulder, “been tossing the idea around,” he replied easily. And now here was the moment that Fox could swoop in a suggest that they get to know each other better and dance away the evening. It would've been the perfect moment too, if not for the blond and blue haired males calling out for Sage and the green haired boy made a movement to leave. “That's me,” he spoke causing the frown on Fox's face to deepen, “I'll see you around.”

The male waved over his shoulder as he joined his friends.

Fox muttered a few curses under his breath, quickly escaping to his dorm room a few doors down.  


	2. To begin the wooing

Fox rolled into the dance dressed to impressed; showered, nose powdered (its a figure of speech. He didn't actually powder his nose... neither Coco nor Velvet had dark enough powder for him to do so), cologne spritzed onto his neck, and face clean shaven. He looked _stunning_ , if he does say so himself. 

The first years were grooving in the middle of the dance floor like they owned the place even though it was the beginning of the night and the important people (ie. The older students) wouldn't arrive until the dance was well into the swing of things. It was always the unspoken rule of things.

The older you get in schools, the cooler you become—or so that would seem.

Fox quickly went over a mental checklist as he entered; hair in an orderly fashion? Check. Breath fresh? Check. Suit pressed and fitted right? Check and check. All he was missing was a date, he glared at the crowd dancing and mingling. The rest of his team was already here and either dancing or holding out a small conversation with someone else in their class.

The blonde girl from team RWBY welcomed him with a large grin and a warm “Hello, how are you?” in which Fox replied with his own crooked grin before continuing to survey the room.

“Did a dark skinned boy with green hair enter at all?” he might as well ask, she would know better than anyone else if Sage had arrived at all yet. Based on the quick conversation that he had had with him, Sage seemed to have been tossing the idea around. Hopefully he had settled in coming to the event and not sitting it out—not that he would blame the male either. Dances were kinda lame.

“Oh, Sage?” his head could not have snapped back in her direction any quicker. That was the magic name. _Sage_ , it rolled nicely off his tongue while he was dolling himself up for this event. “He's actually _riiiiight_ over there,” she pointed towards the back corner where a redhead (Fox assumed the redhead was male based on the suit he was wearing) was adjusting his suit jacket, nattering about it not looking right.

“Thanks,” Fox threw his thanks at the blonde before creeping up towards the duo. Sage was calmly (still with the calm, huh?) sipping at his punch, eyes skimming over the heads on the dance floor, head nodding at just the right places too keep his redheaded companion ranting. Fox's lips settled into a grin, a bounce in his step as he _sashayed_ up to the pair. “Hey,” his tooth pricked against his bottom lip. Pulled tight as he levelled Sage with his charming smile. 

“Hi yourself,” the tallest of the three replied, posture settling back as he hooked a finger through his belt loop. The redhead arched a well groomed eyebrow at the interaction, mouth closing with a soft _tick_ of teeth as he settled back to watch the scene unfold. 

The orange haired boy flicked the hair out of his vision leisurely, eyebrow raising almost against his will. He was smug, he wasn't about to deny that. Fox prided himself in a lot of things, but he wasn't vain. And as much as some people liked to argue with him about, he did in fact have a heart. It was just tucked deep inside, under all the sarcasm, sass, fiery retorts, and over confidant thoughts about himself. After all, the only way to gain confidence is to pretend that you have it until you actually do, right?

But that wasn't it; he also took after his namesake. And really, what was his parents thinking? Calling him Fox and not thinking that he'd  _maybe_ one day hit the ground running with that name and  _enjoy_ causing mayhem and mischief. “Care to dance?” he grinned. This was it, this is where he'd sweep him up and tuck this green haired boy to his side. Showering him with just enough back-handed compliments that'll keep Sage guessing. 

It always worked when someone tried it on Fox—made him think that  _maybe_ , just  _maybe_ , this one could withstand him and give him a run for his money before he broke them in. Or,  _maybe_ , they wouldn't break. Fox always hopped for the later.

“Not with a pompous prick like you,” that one reply shattered everything. Fox's aloft posture, Fox's smug little grin, his plans—all of them. He didn't have a back up plan for this, this had never happened before.

“This guy has one hell of a bitch face,” the redhead stage whispered towards his friend. And Fox ground his teeth together. That son of a bitch— _ **son of a bitch!**_ He exhaled heavily through his nose; a tenseness he didn't even know he had fallen into dissipated.

Sage continued to watch the orange haired male with a small lift in his lips, easily hidden when he'd take a sip from seemingly endless punch in his glass. His free hand still settled around his hips, thumb still hooked through his belt loop.

He was fucking with him—this bastard was testing him.

Fox's eyebrow climbed right back up to the place it was originally, shoulder dipping just slower than the other. “I'm called Fox for a reason,” he warned the green haired male. And you know what he did? Sage smirked, he full blown smirked!

“Is that so?” he challenged leaning slightly forwards. Fox's gaped; he was throwing all shorts of mixed signals at him. But he was interested... he was interested right? Fox closed his mouth, grinding his teeth together. He should really take his leave now; gather his thoughts and plan his next plan of attack.

He was going to woo this boy—he was going to do the greatest wooing Beacon had ever seen. Just you watch.

The orange haired male forced his lips up into a large grin, “enjoy the dance,” he hopped it sounded like a nice sensual purr. But he wouldn't exactly be surprised if he spat it out as he made his haste retreat, mock solute and everything. With three long strides Fox hissed out between clenched teeth—he knew he had just possibly (read: royally) fucked that up, but he knew that if he lurked around any longer it would've only gotten worse.

“Yatshuhashi!” he snapped causing the seven foot tall male to turn his attentions away from his date. Fox gripped the collar of his suit and pulled him down to his level, “I need your help wooing someone.” He was ignoring the feeling of a pair of eyes watching him. He knew he was watching, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of looking back.

“You need my help?” he sounded doubtful; which he should. Fox didn't woo—he didn't really have to. But this Sage fellow was a hard nut to crack... and Fox _loved_ a challenge.

 


End file.
